The Life of Andromeda JacksonDaughter of Posiedon
by sky-diving purple kangaroo
Summary: Andromeda "Andy" Jackson is 7 years old when she leaves her brother to join the Hunters of Artemis after they save her. She leaves the Hunters the same night the di Angelos are found. Possible Nico/oc in later chapters. Rated T for injury and death. AU
1. I Spaz Out

**Okay, I shall say this once and once only! I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, therefore, I don't own any of Rick's characters either. I only own Andy. Now read. Read I say or I shall send my minions, the invisible dodos, after you! They're everywhere!**

* * *

Apov

"Happy birthday, Percy!" I shouted in his ear to wake him up. I might as well have yelled at a wall for the effect it had on him. Percy grunted in his sleep and pulled the blankets higher over his head.

It was the first time that Percy's birthday had ever fallen on a Saturday (atleast that I could remember) and I was going to wake him up so that I could be the first one to wish him a happy birthday. Mom told me that waking him up at 7 o'clock was too early for a Saturday and maybe it was, but hey, I'm an over excited seven-year-old. I'm allowed to wake up Percy as early as I want. I backed up as far as I could in the tiny room we shared and took a running jump at him.

He grunted again.

For the love of cheese, what is it going to take to wake this boy up? I started bouncing on him, but it still wasn't enough.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up-"I chanted.

"I'm up, Andy" he moaned.

I knew he would go back to sleep as soon as I stopped so I continued, "-wake up, wake up, w-"

"Andy, shush. Go back to sleep," he mumbled. Ha, I would only stop when he actually got out of bed. He would need some more encouragement.

"WAKE UP, YOU LAZY BLOB, WAKE UP! WAAAAKE UUU-"I shouted.

"SHUT UP, ANDROMEDA!" he snapped. Ouch. He never calls me Andromeda unless he's really, really mad and he was never mad at me, and I mean never, ever mad at me.

Why did he yell? I just wanted to wake him up so that I could be the first one to wish him a happy birthday. Eh, he'd get over it.

"Now what was so important that you needed to wake me up for?" he asked, a hint of worry came onto his face.

"Oh, nothing important," I began scarcastically. "Just your birthday."

"Oh. It's my birthday today. I'm twelve." He sounded as though being twelve was the best age anybody on the face of the earth could be.

"Good job, Sherlock" I said with sarcasm. "Honestly Percy, you'd forget what days you're supposed to go to school if I wasn't here."

"Wait, is that why you woke me up? Am I late? Yes, I am I'm going to get in so much trouble-"

I cut him off," Percy, one- it's a Saturday, two- school doesn't start until two weeks from now and three- you're going to a boarding school this year."

"Oh, whoops."

"Yeah, whoops." I sighed; Percy really was hopeless when it came to remembering things. I'm going to have to work with him on that or at least get him a calendar. We fell silent as we watched the still rising sun.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep because when I finally opened my eyes the room was bright with light from the sun and I could hear our step-father, Gabe (or as my brother and I oh so _lovingly_ call him, Smelly Gabe), yelling at my mother to get some stuff to make bean dip on her way back home from work.

My mother's name is Sally Jackson and she has some of the worst luck in the world. Both of her parents died when she was five and her uncle died when she was a teenager, but, worst of all- she had to marry Gabe Ugliano to keep a roof over our heads. Gabe is in every way a terrible, disgusting, fat, foul, feculent, ugly meanie-butt and smells like a sewer and a dump combined all into one bad smell.

I look out the window of our Manhattan apartment and see the sun one forth of the way across the sky and what I guess is the remnant of the 8o'clock traffic. A glance at the clock confirms that it is almost 9o'clock in the morning and I look at where I am. To my surprise I am still on Percy's bunk of our bunk bed and Percy is still sitting against the wall holding me up in a fetal position against him.

It's almost eerie how much I look like him. We both have untidy black hair and sea green eyes and a light tan from the sunny summer months. The other unnatural thing about our looks is that we don't share any features with our mother except our smiles.

It makes me mad that I look so much like the man that didn't have the guts to stay with Mom before he died, a man that I never even met but I guess it's the universe's way of saying, "Hey, you had a father once and even though you wish you didn't, you still wish that he were here to take care of your family."

Maybe I do wish that. Maybe the remnants of my little girl mind, the one that had to grow up much too quickly, does wish that I had a father to tuck me in at night and chase the nightmares away, but it will never happen. There is no use wishing because my father _is_ dead and now Percy feels that it's his responsibility to take care of me. Speaking of Percy, I should probably wake him up now. I start to shake his shoulder.

"Percy," I whisper.

"Yes?"

"I thought you were asleep."

"I'm not."

"I noticed. What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know; how 'bout we walk down to central park?"

"Yes!" I've wanted to go to central park for the past week. "Can we go down the fire escape? I don't feel like dealing with Smelly Gabe today."

"I hear that. Now go get dressed. Go. Shoo."

I giggle as I climb off of Percy's bunk and grab my clothes from the little dresser in the corner of the room and then climb up the ladder to my bunk to get dressed. Once I'm dressed I slide down the ladder and end up landing on Percy as he's getting up and I get sent into a fit of giggles. I slide off him and once I get a good look at him I get sent into another fit of giggles. Wow, who force fed me sugar while I was sleeping? I am giggly today.

Not only are we both wearing blue jean shorts but we're both wearing our goldfish t-shirts; Percy's has Finn and mine has Gilbert (yeah, they're pretty amazing, aren't they?), both on light blue backgrounds. I stand on Percy's bed so that I can push his hair down, but it doesn't work too well. I giggle again and jump off Percy's bunk.

I start crawling around on the floor looking for my rubber bands so that I can put my hair in pigtails. I've never worn my hair any other way, and I'm not changing my habits anytime soon, but anyway I continue crawling around until I hear a fake coughing noise and look up to see Percy twirling two blue hair ties around his fingers. I smile and stand up, letting him put my hair up, thinking again how Percy is sort of like the dad I've never had. We depend on each other so much, how are we going to survive when Percy goes off to a boarding school and I'm not going to see him again until Christmas. Percy has now finished with my hair and put me on the floor; I decide to voice my worries.

"Percy, what are we going to do when you leave for that Yancy Academy place?"

"Hm, I'm not sure. We could write each other letters?" I gave him a weird look, along with ADHD, we both have dyslexia which, along with making it really hard to read, made it nearly impossible to write as well. Percy quickly continued, trying to cover up his goof. "By that, I mean I get a roommate or teacher to write what I want to say and then read responses to me and you get mom to do the same."

"Better."

"Yep. I'm just that good."

"Come on, Percy. Lets get out of here before your head gets so big it pops. I just have to get something first." I scurried to my bunk again and pull a blue marker out of my pillowcase and put it in my pocket. I can feel Percy staring at me as I climb down yet again.

He asks," What's that for?" I smile and shake my head, he'd find out later. He is obviously not satisfied with my answer because he sighs then frowns while I climb out of the window onto the fire escape.

"You coming' or what?" he jumps out next to me and starts climbing down with me hot on his heals.

* * *

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? Review? Please, take pity on me, this is my first fan fiction. And for those who have been living under a rock and don't know who Finn and Gilbert are, they're from the goldfish commercials. The cheddar one and the pretzel one, respectively.**


	2. The Big Dog Goes POOF!

**Chapter two is up and running! Sorry for not updating in so long but first I got my computer taken away, then I went to camp for a week( I swear it was the craziest week of camp ever ) and on top of that, my Grandpa has been in the hospital. Real quick survey here, we do all know that this is the whole Percy Jackson series done over with what could have happened if Percy had a little sister, right? I wanted to say more, but I forgot what it was.**

**And just so we're clear... I'M NOT RICK RIORDAN!**

**Read on.**

**

* * *

**

**Apov**

We continued down the street for nearly an hour. I had never noticed how far from central park we lived until now, when we actually had to walk there. By the time Percy and I reached the park, we had stopped thirteen times. I will never admit this to anybody, but I'm the one that forcibly made Percy stop by grabbing his arm and sitting down. My stamina makes a sloth look like an Olympic athlete.

I decide to give Percy his present so I grab his arm (again) and sit down (again).

"Andy, how do you need another break? We are actually at the park now," Percy whined. I stay silent. Annoying Percy is fun. You know what else is fun? Sitting on chairs upside down. Once I got my entire class to sit upside down by telling them it would give them special powers. I would have to try that again soon-. Stop, Andy you're digressing again. Ha ha, look at that. I know a big word. Off topic! I stood up and walked over to the nearest bench with Percy following me. He was looking at me like I was crazy which in some ways I was.

"Here you go, Percy. Happy birthday." I pull the blue marker out of my pocket and hand it to him. Percy stares at it for a moment before looking at me, and when I say look at me, I meant give me a weird look.

"Um... thank you for returning the marker that you stole from me two weeks ago. I really appreciate it." Percy says in a mentally slow manner. I rolled my eyes and try to determine whether or not I should tell him that the marker is just the container for his present. I choose not to, so I remain silent. He'll figure it out soon enough.

"Come on my unappreciative brother, lets go to the water reservoir." I say in the saddest voice I could muster (hey, another big world! I am on a roll today...) and walk mock dejectedly farther into the park with Percy following not far behind.

___

* * *

_

When we finally made it to the reservoir, I was not the only one that was exhausted. Who knew that Central Park was so big? Percy and I sat on a bench for who knows how long just staring at the water that was shimmering barely three feet (1 meter) away.

"Percy?" I ask.

"Hm?" was his oh so literate response.

"Isn't the water pretty?"

"Hm." Okay, if Percy isn't going to pay attention to me voluntarily, then I was going to make him pay attention. I slid off the bench and walked over to the reservoir/lake. I cupped my hands to catch as much water in them as I could, which really wasn't working well, and used it to splash Percy in the face.

_That _caught his atention.

"Wawatchat!" he sputtered.

"What was that Percy?" I asked mockingly.

"ANDY! Why did you just splash me?"

"Splash you? Now why would I do something like that?," I said back in a super sweet manner while hiding my dripping hands behind my back.

"Ha ha you're so funny. Now step away from the water, do you have any idea what you've just gotten yourself into?" Percy ranted.

"You can tell me if you can catch me!" With that sentence I started running aroung the edge of the lake towards where the trees were. I was planning on doing this until he either caught me (which was unlikely) or fell in the water. That plan ended when I saw something silver in the trees and got so distracted that Percy almost caught me. Almost. I turned left and darted towards the trees after the USO(unidentified silver object), which suprised Percy so much that he actually fell into the lake. I ran off into the dense trees and kept going until I literally collapsed from exhaustion deep inside the forest on a rock. Comfy. After a long period of catching my breath, I realise that I have no idea where I am and the silver thing is nowhere to be seen.

Oh, goodie. Now what do I do?

____

I don't know.

Who are you?

_Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, you know._

Then SHUT UP!

...

Good. The mysterious voice is being quiet. Now where am I? I quickly looked around for the way out and realised that I can't even tell which direction I came from. Joy.

But it's okay because Percy was following me. He'll be here soon, right? My big brother will swoop in and save the day; he just has to use his brain.

It was this thought that sent me into an uncontrollable state of panic.

* * *

**Ppov**

This is not good, this is really not good.

These were my only thoughts as I continued to search the edge of the woods for my sister. Where could she have gone? She knows better than to wander into the woods, right? Yes, she does.

She thinks.

Sometimes.

"Andy!" I called out in desperation as I headed deeper into the mass of trees. "ANDY!" I yelled again.

No answer.

Why did I let her get away from me? I think I'm currently breaking every rule on the list of rules that Mom told me I had to follow if I wanted to take Andy out of the apartment.

_Rule one- keep an eye on her at all times, don't ignore her for even a second._ Yep, I screwed that one up. She splashed me with lake water. That wouldn't have happened if I had been paying attention to her.

_Rule two- make sure that she doesn't get away from you, they're very curious at that age._ Check. I don't think that I would be searching the woods right now if that rule wasn't broken.

Need I go on? I just need to find her; Mom will never need to know.

Andy where are you?

* * *

**Apov**

Why me? Oh, yeah; because I'm stupid. A smart seven year old wouldn't have gotten distracted by something shiny OR run into a forest with no way of telling which way's out.

Any child with even an inkling of common sense would know that running for who knows how long like your life depended on it strait into a forest is not a good idea.

I continued to pace in the clearing with the lovely rock. How long have I been here? It felt like forever but it has probably only been a couple hours. Stupid McDonald's Happy Meal watch. For some reason it didn't break when I jumped in the lake but it didn't matter. It didn't tell time. This watch was only a timer; a timer that went up to one minute. But it was _blue_. With a green face. Now how could I resist wearing that? Trick question.

There is no way.

I sit down on the rock again and start picking twigs and leaves out of my hair. When is Percy going to get here?

Is Percy going to get here?

No, no, no. I can't think like that. Which means that I have to think of something else.

_Pick, pick, pick my hair.  
Yank all of the twigs out.  
__Pull-ity, yank-ity, pick-ity, pick.  
All of the leaves out._

Yep, that'll work. Anything that's to the tune of Row, Row, Row Your Boat is bound to get stuck in your head.

With nothing else to do, I continued to hum while picking sticks out of my hair.

I was somewhere around my 47th repeat of Pick, Pick, Pick My Hair when the weird noise started.

My first thought was that it was just a loud car until I realized that there were no roads in the middle of Central Park's forest. Shame. My next guess was a bear, but I wasn't even sure if bears growled. This was definitely a growl. Moving on. My last guess was that it was a ginormous dog.

Unfortunately, I was right.

At that very moment, a huge black mastiff jumped out of the trees and looked at me with glaring red eyes. Ah, shoot.

The big, black dog _thing _barked at me (very loudly, I may add) and pounced. I screamed.

Ow, ow, ow, ow, _ow_. Pain spread through my arm. Now I screamed bloody murder. Trust me, if you were in my position, you would too.

The dog thing's teeth were inches from my face and I swear I heard a horn. Very random.

Suddenly the dog stiffened and exploded.

I am officially lost. I sat up and saw an arrow next to me on what I now dub the magical rock of mystery and wonder. Okay, so there's an arrow, now where did it come from? It was at this point that the answer walked out of the woods.

* * *

**Ppov**

I give up. I've been searching for hours.

It's time to do what I never thought I'd do.

Go to the park police and tell them that my sister is lost in the woods.

This should be fun.

Not.

* * *

**Apov**

I don't know what I was expecting, but whatever it was it definitely wasn't this. 'This' being a group of girls wearing silver and carrying bows and arrows.

Funny, I don't _remember_ hitting my head. Oh well, I'll just go with it. Maybe it was one of them that I saw earlier...?

"Um, hi?" I say uncertanly. "Uh, thanks for saving my life."

Nothing. What is up with all of these stony expressions? The oldest of these girls was only around 14, so, in the words of the Joker, why so serious?

That reminds me of my personal inside joke. What do these facts tell you about the world? Most super villains are boys. When somebody says murderer, you think of a guy with an axe. When somebody says stalker, you think of a shifty guy in a trench coat. What does that tell you about the male population? Ha, ha.

Darn my ADHD!

The girl in the middle smiled a knowing smile, like she knew what I've been thinking, and stepped forward.

She said," Hello half-blood. I assume that you are wondering who we are." Actually, I was wondering what a half-blood was, but I nodded anyway. "Then I shall start from the beginning-" she looked at my arm "-after we have healed your wound."

All I have to say is that the silver people work _fast_. They had this whole campsite set up in less than three minutes. As soon as they had the last tent set up I was dragged into it and set to work on. Turns out that I had some major cuts and a broken bone in my arm. While they were patching me up, they made me drink this juice that DID NOT taste like juice. It actually tasted like cookies. Yum, cookies.

Anyways, they fixed me up and sent me to the tent at the end. I took a deep breath and stepped in.

Little did I know that what would happen in that tent would permanently change my life.

* * *

**So.. how'd you like it? Are you willing your computer to spontaneously combust? Rubbing it like a genie's lamp so that chapters will come out faster? Keep in mind that Andy's going to be a bit of a Mary-Sue, I mean really- she's seven! If you want to see a real Mary-Sue read Twilight. No offense to Twi-fans, cuz I am one but isn't Bella at least a little bit of a Mary-Sue? OFF TOPIC! **

**Review!(Please?)**


	3. I Join the Ranks of the Animal Murderers

**'Ello, readers. Many things to be covered here this time.**

**1) I am really sorry for not updating in so long but inspiration would not come. Beware of stupid mistakes for this was written at 2'o clock in the morning.**

**2) Thank you to all that reviewed- all eight of you- it means alot.**

**3) I swear that I had a number three, but I just can't seem to remember it. **

**Enjoy your reading experience. Beware- it is rather short. **

**

* * *

**

Apov

Whoa.

That is the only word that could express what ran through my mind the second I walked into the tent. The walls were covered with dead animals, which sounds about as pleasant as it looks. There were two girls in there, one was the girl that had spoken to me when I first saw them with auburn hair and was sitting in the middle of the tent. The other had black hair and a tiara thing on her head and was sitting silent on the far left side of the tent, like a body guard.

A voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Sit, Andromeda Jackson," the girl that seemed to be the leader said. If I wasn't freaked out before, I was now. How did she know my name? Nobody really ever called me Andromeda, just Andy.

I sat down on the floor in front of her anyway, hoping that maybe I'd get some answers.

"Before I give you the answers to you questions, Andy-" Creepy. "-answer this for me- why were you in the woods?" I shrugged. I honestly didn't know anymore. The girl just nodded, as if she was expecting this as an answer. "Now I shall give you your answers. First off, I am Artemis." Wait, wait, wait. Artemis as in the Greek goddess of the hunt, Artemis? I'm pretty sure that the 'my first mythology' picture book made it clear that _myth_ology isn't real.

Right?

"Next, the Greek gods and goddesses are real, as is all Greek mythology, like that hellhound that attacked you." I guess that answers that question. Part of me wants to guide Artemis to the nearest mental hospital, but something else is telling me that she's telling the truth. "And you my dear are a demigod, that is- half human and half god."

You had me and now you lost me. How could I be half god?

"Um… Lady Artemis, I th-think that you have the wrong girl. I-I couldn't be a demigod."

"I don't see why not, do you only have one parent?"

I nodded. "My mom." I answered.

"Your father is a god. You also have Dyslexia and ADHD, correct?" I nodded again, uneasily this time. "This is because your brain is hardwired to read ancient Greek and your battle reflexes."

This is crazy. I'm crazy. How could this all be happening? And yet I believe every single bit of it.

"Do you have anymore questions?" Artemis asked patiently.

"Yes, if you're Artemis, then who are the rest of those girls out there?"

"Those are my Hunters," she stated with pride. Yep, because _of course _I know what that means.

Not.

She continued as if she had read my mind, "The Hunters of Artemis are girls that pledged themselves to me by swearing to turn their backs to romantic love forever and in return they became immortal, like my lieutenant Zoë." She nodded towards the girl sitting in the corner and paused for a moment as if she contemplating on if she should continue, "Would you like to become one of my Hunters?"

Me? Be a Hunter? Of Artemis no less. C'mon Andy, focus. I mean, how awesome was it when the Hunters killed that hellhound? Pretty awesome. And they were so nice to me when they were treating my arm and they didn't even know me.

It would be like a new family. One where I wouldn't have to worry about getting killed by giant dogs.

What do I have to loose? Something was telling me that I actually had a lot to loose, but my mind was so chaotic that I couln't think of them.

My choice was clear.

"Yes," I decided. Artemis nodded approvingly and motioned for an almost smiling Zoë to come forward.

"To become a Hunter of Artemis," Zoë stated,"you must say this- 'I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis.'."

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis," I repeated.

"'I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt'." She finished.

"I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt." I said. Zoë looked expectantly at Artemis, who cleared her throat importantly and said,

"I accept your pledge." Suddenly a warmth spread throughout me, starting at the top of my head and creeping down through my body to the tips of my fingers and toes. It felt like …I was going on a major sugar rush. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, which I hadn't even noticed had closed.

I looked down. Well, I didn't _look_ any different.

"Come, sister; meet your new family" Zoë said beckoning me outside.

* * *

Once Zoë told the Hunters that I would be joining them a never ending line of hugs and 'oh my gods, you're going to love being a hunter SO much's from the most recently joined Hunter engulfed me. Eventually all the Hunters dispersed and began doing whatever it was they were doing before they became a human ameba except the one that had sounded like she had come from some point in the last hundred years.

"Hi, I'm Tameli, but you can just call me Tammy. I'm going to be showing you the ropes of being a Hunter. I hope we can be friends because I see we're going to get along just fine." She said all in one breathe, almost too fast for me to understand.

So, she was going to explain the life of a Hunter to me?

"Lets get started then." I said. What will we do first? Will I get a bow? Will Tammy teach me how to actually_ use_ a bow? What about the uniforms that all of the Hunters wear? Do I get one? Where do I sleep? There doesn't look like there are enough tents for all of the Hunters, only seven actually. Will I ever stop asking questions?

Probably not.

"C'mon! You wanna see where you're gonna be staying, or not?" Tammy then skipped off towards the tent at the end opposite Lady Artemis's tent with her brown curls bouncing all the way.

One question down, fifty to go.

I walked into the tent and saw that like Artemis's tent, it was bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside.

A lot bigger.

My new hyperactive friend then proceeded to shoving me towards a pile of stuff, for a lack of a better word. Tammy started going on about how, as a Hunter, I will be able to use an arrow perfectly and my bow will appear and disappear as I need it.

To tell the truth, I was only half-listening. The other half was going towards looking through the awesome Hunter stuff. My extensive fiddling rewarded me with the knowledge that I am now the proud owner of a silver bow and arrows- how they are so light I will never know-, a silver knapsack, a variety of hunter-y items and alas, the coveted silver clothes. I some how pick up from Tammy that the silver shorts, white t-shirt and rather boring tennis shoes change according to the situation. For example, in the winter they change into a ski parka, snow pants and winter boots.

I now know the full capacity of godly power.

* * *

As I fell asleep that night in my newly acquired silver sleeping bag in a tent I now know that I'll be sharing with Tammy (you're jealous, aren't you?) the full impact of what I did hits me.

In the morning I'm leaving with the Hunters. I'm leaving everything I know and love behind. I'm leaving Mom and Percy behind. So THAT'S what I had to lose.

I really should have thought this through.

But I made a decision.

Now I need to stick to it.

* * *

**So, how was it? I remembered number three- I have a poll up on my profile. It involves sequels and lengths of stories and such. **

**Very important.**

**We wants reviews!**


	4. I Admit That I Miss My Annoying Sibling

**DON'T KILL ME! I know its been awhile but I pushed all of my summer homework off 'til the last minute and I started school. This is a transatory chapter and is the shortest chapter that I've written. Thankyou to anyone that reviewed. I DON'T OWN!**

_**

* * *

**_

One month later…

**Apov**

I am _beyond _bored.

Don't get me wrong, being a Hunter is actually extremely exciting _when we're actually hunting._ At that moment I was laying on the floor of the tent I share with Tammi wishing that I had SOMETHING to do. Really, what did I do when I was bored before I became a Hunter?

_You hung out with Percy._

Oh, that's just great. The mysterious voice from the great beyond is back to nag me about my awe induced stupidity.

_Aha! So you admit that you don't really want to be a Hunter!_

Shut up, I told the voice. And I _did _want to be a Hunter; I just miss my family more. But I also learn more about Greek mythology so that I could get some idea as to who my dad is. Wait a second… I know what I can do!

I quickly got up and left the tent to head over to the fire where some of the older Hunters were sitting around talking or gazing at the dancing flames. Over the past weeks I had been learning about the gods during my free time and I now had all of the major gods memorized along with the common monsters. Now I was back to learn more.

"Hey guys, I was wondering that if you weren't doing anything then maybe you could-, "I started.

"Give you a little history lesson?" a girl named Astoria cut across.

"Yeah," I nodded sheepishly. Astoria took this as the go ahead to launch into a long spiel about the minor and primordial gods. I spent the next hour learning about Morpheous, Eros, Nike, Persephone, Erebus, Thanatos, Iris, Hebe, Hecate, Hestia, Nemesis, Nyx, Eris, Pan, Eos, Tyche, Ate, Deimus, Phobus, Arête, Janus, Eirene, Makaria, Brizo, Boreas, Antheia, Clio and a bunch more that I won't bother saying. I leaned back on my elbows and yet again, began to wonder who my father was.

**

* * *

****Ppov**

It has been a month since I lost her. A month since I let her down. A month since I became the worst brother on the planet.

And she still hasn't been found.'

I was sitting at my desk in Latin class, the one class that I actually paid attention in. But not today, today I was too busy wallowing in self-pity. I heard the click of a door opening and looked up to see the bony secretary, Ms. Embay, shuffling towards the front of the classroom. Mr. Brunner stopped in the middle of his lecture and turned toward Ms. Embay.

"May I help you, Ms. Embay?" Polite as always, of course. The guy doesn't have a rude bone in his body.

"Um, yes. Percy Jackson is needed in the office, something about his sister…" My sister? My sister!

"They found her?" I nearly shouted as I stood up. I could _feel_ myself grinning like an idiot, but I didn't care. There wasn't a person in this class that didn't already know that I wasn't the brightest guy on the planet.

But that grin started to fade almost immediately seeing the grim and slightly flustered expression on the secretary's face. She started to shake her head.

"No, Mr. Jackson, they found some blood on a rock in the woods near central park and they need a sample of your blood to test whether it's your sister's or not." At those words any trace of a smile was wiped from my face as the room started spinning and I had to grip a table for support.

"Y- you're j- j- joking ri- right? The- there's n- n- no w- way…" I was grasping at straws and I knew it. Ms. Embay just shook her head and beckoned me out. The whispers started before I was even out of the room and I knew that by the end of the day everybody would know why "the Jackson kid was always so down". I made my way to the office in a daze where a guy in a white coat was waiting with a needle. Normally I would be freaking out at the fact that I was going to get a needle stuck into me but at that moment I was too numb to care. While I was getting blood taken from my arm I wondered why I was going crazy _now._ Probably because the thought that Andy was dead never occurred to me, I thought glumly.

After I was done getting blood sucked from my arm classes were over so I just headed back to my dorm where Grover was already waiting for me.

"Hey, you wanna talk about it?" I just shook my head and sat down on my bed. Grover already knew about what had happened with Andy after he asked who the little girl in the picture on my desk was on the first day of school. I flopped over because I knew I was going to cry eventually and when I did I didn't want anybody to see.

* * *

**Sorry if that was horrible, but no matter how I tried the words just wouldn't come out right.**

**I still have that poll up and only 4 people have voted!**

**Review!**


	5. The Author Makes a Note

**Hey hey!**

**I'm very sorry to say this, but this story will not be getting any new chapters any time soon. You see, I began writing this and developing the storyline when I was but a wee 8th grader and looking back on it now is, to say the least, embarrassing. But fear not! I will save this story from the terror of abandonment... expect the new, rewritten chapters sometime in the next month.**

**Ta-ta for now.**


End file.
